goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre
Season 1, Episode 20: KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre Aired: April 4, 2011 Previous: Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air Next: The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark Ko-Bee Movie/Law & Ogre is the 20th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 20th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Ko-Bee Movie: A basketball-playing bee named Ko-Bee competes with Kobe Byrant for a spot on the Lakers. Law & Ogre: Shrek and Donkey take the law into their own hands. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces with only six days left until Mother's Day, children everywhere "rush" to the stores to find their moms the perfect gift. #Opening Scene #'Ko-Bee Movie' (Spoof on Kobe Bryant / Movie Parody of Bee Movie) #Animated Marginals segment #Smart car and dumb car (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Underwaker (Spoof on the Undertaker) (Ad Parodies segment) #MADucation 101 - Lesson in Chemistry (MADucation 101 segment) (Animated by Dave Redl) #Soldier tries to break sword but breaks his knee (based on a cartoon on MAD #163 by Don Martin/Animated by Cyber Chicken) #Home School Musical (Movie Parody of High School Musical) (Ad Parodies segment) #Dummies for Dummies (Book Parody of For Dummies Books, Animated by Screen Novelties) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Accidentally Inventing Electricity (Animated by Mark Marek) #Spy vs. Spy - Domino Effect (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Man saves from cutting by farting (Cartoon) #Villain's Warehouse (Ad Parody of Men's Wearhouse) (Ad Parodies segment) #People waiting to get executed (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Law & Ogre' (TV Parody of Law & Order) (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_(character) Shrek]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (from The Underwaker) The man says, "But it's Saturday!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first appearance of the MADucation 101 segment, the first episode of MAD that they resumed airing new episodes on Monday nights at 8:30 PM, and the first episode of MAD to be delayed. *This is the second time the end credits were different, because Donkey drew and animated the end credits. *In the Underwaker, the graph says M, AT, RS, as if to say MAD, Adventure Time and Regular Show. *It also shows Adventure Time has the lowest ratings, Regular Show is in second, and MAD is first. *This episode had a different kind of credits: They came from Donkey's notebook at the end of Law & Ogre. *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V for mild violence. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Yao Wing, Wolf, Puss in Boots, and Dad *Brian T. Delaney - Phil Jackson, Grumpy Bear, Narrator, the Underwaker Announcer, and Boy *Larry Dorf - Feline Manning, the Underwaker, Cyrus Lupo, Dummy, and Dumb Car Owner *Nolan North - Shrek *Rachel Ramras - Leigh Anne Tuohy, Goldilocks, Princess Fiona, Smart Car Owner, and Mom *Kevin Shinick - Bee, Donkey, Yogi Bear, Sleeping Man, Dumb Car, Bee Ball Announcer, Home School Musical Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Ko-Bee, Kobe Bryant, Kevin Bernard and Villain's Warehouse Announcer Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 1) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki